


【死神刺客】秘密与承诺

by HundredSea



Category: Elisabeth
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HundredSea/pseuds/HundredSea





	【死神刺客】秘密与承诺

路易吉·鲁契尼什么都讨厌，他痛恨贵族也嘲讽平民，鄙视富翁也耻笑穷鬼，厌倦生活又怀疑死亡，不满他人更憎恶自己。  
他第一次见到死神也是因为这个，死神总是会去见见那些对他日思夜想的人。当时鲁契尼正坐在自己老旧凹陷的弹簧床上在黑暗中凝视着门扉，继续思考着死亡。然后那个穿着考究的俊美男子就这样凭空出现在他面前，不等他开口就回答了他的惊愕：“还不到时候，先生。而且，我只负责引路，可不是凶手。”  
“您真的存在。很好。” 鲁契尼很快接受了自己在和死神对话这个情况，毫不惊讶或害怕，没有敌意也不狂热崇拜，只是认真地打量着他。  
死神倒是挺喜欢鲁契尼这种身为人类却随时都能背叛生活的奸细做派，这样的人总是可以成为他的好帮手。毕竟对于一些太过自以为是的人总得采取强硬手段。  
鲁契尼打量着这位俊美的死神：“……这么说来天使也是存在的喽？”  
“当然，只是现在几乎没有圣徒，他们也就不需要露面了。”  
“这是事实。那么您出现在这里是为了要引导我吗？”  
“先交个朋友罢了，我很欣赏你关于生活的一些态度。”  
这话并非全然逢场作戏。死神能看到这个用愤世嫉俗来麻痹痛苦的年轻人眼里有团火，寂静但炙热。

这一点上他和那个傲慢而美丽的皇后有些相似，都有一个不满足的、抗争的灵魂。  
那个女人让死神为难很久了，虽然这不失为一种乐趣，但相形之下，她追求自由的天真方法令他格外欣赏鲁契尼——这个没那么幸运的年轻人早就明白生活本身便是束缚，所以并不会认为某些形而上的缥缈概念可以成为救赎。  
伊丽莎白确实出身高贵，美艳动人，地位非凡，奋力生活，那又怎样？最终也还是要被这个孤儿院里长大、四处打零工、妓院里找乐的小混混杀死。是的，死神陛下早就把一切都安排好了，给伊丽莎白最后的仁慈和鲁契尼最大的奖励。  
被名望所累的人得到了自由，一无所有的人成为风靡一时的谈资；每个人都得到了自己从没拥有过的东西。但他倒是没想到自己会因此而知道鲁契尼的秘密并得到些额外的乐趣。

他们谈起过伊丽莎白，鲁契尼对她的看法自成一体且不乏正确认识。所以这次他就开门见山地说了：四处游玩只是逃避，他需要鲁契尼去赋予她真正的自由。  
鲁契尼没有像往常一样快速地说出那些还算有些小聪明的风凉话，而是犹豫地问道：“……您……爱她，对么？”  
死神想了想，回答：“算是吧。怎么了？”  
“不。没什么，我会去的。”鲁契尼快速说道，下意识扶了扶头上并不存在的帽子。死神没忍住笑出了声，凑过去看他脸上窘迫的表情。他发现了一个秘密。  
“我知道了，你在妒忌。路易吉，这太可爱了。”他愉快地继续说道：“他除了死神陛下之外没有别的朋友，所以他妒忌那个夺走我注意力的女人。”  
过小的房间让鲁契尼并没有什么地方可以躲避死神，当然本来也从没有人做到过这一点。他的额头和鼻尖抵在墙上，思考着摆脱他的可能性。  
但死神则对自己发现十分得意，一定要说给他听。他掰着鲁契尼的肩膀让他面向自己，把他困在自己的双臂之间继续说：“我差点忘了，小路易吉嘲笑一切就是为了假装自己过得很好，比别人都聪明。”死神揽住他的腰，笑容里有些说不清道不明的意味。“简直就像一只小刺猬，背后都是刺，但是肚子非常软。”鲁契尼想把他推开，却被纹丝不动的死神戳了戳肚子。  
“亲爱的鲁契尼，伊丽莎白越来越迷恋我，她会因为这个而嫉妒你的。”

死神含住了鲁契尼颤抖的喉结吮吸啃噬，手也顺着腹肌向下摸进他的裤子里。在被他握住的时候，鲁契尼的身子战栗了一下，不安地尝试着脱身，难为情地说道：“陛下，我会去的，请您停下。”  
“不，其实这事和她一点关系也没有。和我说说，妓院里那些姑娘是怎么逗你开心的？这样？”死神更加积极地活动起手指抚慰他的下身，舌头沿着鲁契尼因为看向侧面而突出的肌肉舔到耳垂并放在牙齿间厮磨。  
感到对方的脸颊迅速升温，手中的东西也兴奋起来，死神满意地松口看向鲁契尼。他的双手正紧紧抓着他的胳膊，分不清楚究竟是在推开他还是在拽住他。  
死神毫不在意他恼羞成怒的表情：“知道你为什么没办法挣脱么？”  
鲁契尼翻了个白眼：“毕竟您是神明。”  
死神显然对这个回答很受用，手上的动作又过分了一些，脸上依旧淡然地说道：“首先当然是因为我不允许，但同样重要的是，你自己其实也并不想拒绝我。”  
鲁契尼企图用转移着话题来掩饰自己的生理反应：“咳……您是不是对每个人都这么说？”  
“但是只对极少数人这么做。好了，别扫兴。”死神拽下他下身的衣物，让他昂扬的欲望完全暴露出来。平时总是异常暴躁的鲁契尼这副极不情愿又只能任由自己作威作福的屈辱表情已经足够有趣了，他那副因为产生快感而羞耻的样子更是前所未见。死神心情好极了，决定好好奖赏他。  
他直勾勾地盯着鲁契尼看，加快速度大幅度地套弄，连根部的囊袋也悉心照料，并根据鲁契尼的表情调整动作——要是他也看向自己就轻柔些，要是他移开视线那就用力强迫他看过来。  
没过多久鲁契尼就交待在了死神的手里，要是他不那么看着他或许还能再多坚持一会。但他很快就不再考虑这个问题了，毕竟被死神盯着看到射出来比被他用手弄出来还要丢人。  
但死神的游戏只是刚刚开始。他用沾满那人体液的手探向他腿间更向后的位置。并用亲吻安抚他，轻吻他的颌角、颧骨、鼻尖、眉毛……却唯独避开那两片被他自己抿得发白的嘴唇。  
鲁契尼就这样由他去了，反正死神总会达到他的目的。没什么大不了的，他连生命都可以拱手相送，身体也就不值一提了。他不过是个小混混，在这个爱情故事中本来没人会在乎他的感受；但既然死神陛下愿意垂怜，就没必要扭捏了。死神说的没错，鲁契尼不是真的想拒绝。   
死神并没有悉心地做很多准备工作，所以进入并不顺利。这是故意的，他当然有办法让鲁契尼也感到舒服，只是现在还不到时候。他们的腿相互交叠在一起，鲁契尼被他搂着顶在墙上维持着诡异的平衡。身体被进入的异样让他全身颤抖、汗如雨下，死神则称得上温柔地爱抚着他身上各处。  
“调整呼吸，亲爱的。”死神似乎很喜欢这个烂俗的称呼，但让鲁契尼格外讨厌。他努力适应着他的冰冷，没好气地说：“说得好像你知道怎么喘气一样。”  
“很高兴你又恢复了开玩笑的兴致。看来我可以开始动了。”  
“别……嗯……”鲁契尼疼得把脑袋撞到了墙上，死神感到他的热情亲密，便扶住他的后脑靠近继续吻他嘴唇以外的地方。  
开始鲁契尼只是默默忍受，但他自己的血和死神的柔情让他不再只感到疼痛与苦涩。他确实冰冷，但并不无情；技术上甚至可以说是精于此道，比鲁契尼想象中要舒服很多。虽然想象中他们现在的位置需要互换一下，而且他一定会去和死神接吻。  
他大口地喘着气，时不时因为死神进到深处而发出呻吟。他也越来越难站稳，便扶住死神的肩膀，死神因此把他抱得更紧，鲁契尼诚实的反应让他更加兴奋地耸动腰身。他们几乎全身都紧贴在一起，死神依旧看着鲁契尼，这个人身体内外的温度和结实的身材是让他很享受，但这都不是最让他兴奋的。  
他拨开鲁契尼额前散乱的乌黑卷发，看到那双明亮的眼睛里泛出不一样的光泽。里面团火已经被他扑灭并化成一滩湿漉漉的水，现在随着他们上下的动作快要荡漾出来。于是死神抿住鲁契尼浓密的睫毛，亲吻他半睁着充满渴望的眼睛。  
鲁契尼的唇舌骚扰着死神的下巴，舔东西只是他的习惯，这种情况下他根本没心思想到这算是索吻。死神虽然被他弄得心烦，也并没有因为这个无理的举动而惩罚他。鲁契尼的样子让他想起了狗，它们总喜欢对着他“汪汪”叫，人类因此总把狗当成好朋友而把他当成敌人。鲁契尼则刚好相反，难怪他只有一个朋友。  
死神把手指伸进他无聊得过分的嘴巴里，在他整齐的牙齿间与柔软的舌头纠缠。冰冷坚硬的触感让鲁契尼发出抗议的呜咽，眼角渗出泪水。他并非故意啃咬死神的手指，但全身被掌控的滋味还是让他这个散漫惯了的人感到不适。鲁契尼感到口水从嘴角流出来然后被柔软的唇瓣擦掉，这是已经是死神现在能给予他的最接近吻的恩惠。  
这同样也触到了鲁契尼的极限，他再也无法在这种占有中保持自己，他垂下头让嘴里的异物滑出去，抱紧死神整个人挂在他的身上。这个动作让他们下身的结合因此更加紧密，死神按住他的腰用力抽动几下之后也释放了出来。  
看起来狼狈不堪的只有鲁契尼，身上汗涔涔，衣服凌乱不堪，面红耳赤，眼神迷茫。死神把他拖到床上，又来了几次。等他也满足以后，他们已经不滚到了地上，鲁契尼趴着的样子和死了也差不太多，死神坐在他身边说道：“也许我是爱上了伊丽莎白，但我确实更喜欢你。明白差别吗？”  
“您不用这样……我会杀死她的……”死神的话让还在犯懵的鲁契尼有些不好意思，好像他秘密的根本被触动了，本来就没人关心所以甚至连他自己也不太清楚的根本——死神并不是他唯一的朋友，他是他的唯一。  
死神满意于他的忠诚，也给出了承诺：“那之后想要我吻你的话，你知道该怎么做。”  
“好的。谢谢您。”  
死神知道鲁契尼笑了一下。“该死”他不动声色地咒骂道，现在连他都开始期待那个吻了。


End file.
